


Snuggle Sausage and Other Horrendous Pet Names

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hunter verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had recently found out (via Sam) that when two people are in a relationship, they use pet names as a way of showing affection towards one another. He decides to test some out on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Sausage and Other Horrendous Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whenshipssail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/gifts).



> This fic was born of a very very very weird skype conversation with a friend about weird and wonderful pet names.  
> Kudos are really appreciated *wink wink*   
> Enjoy!

Dean was sitting in one of the wooden chairs in the bunker doing some research on Sam's laptop when Cas pops in with a rustle of feathered wings. Dean jumps startled, he'll never get used to Cas just randomly appearing. "Hey Cas, what's up?"

 

"I have come to inform you that Sam has left the bunker to fetch more alcohol, Snuggle Sausage," he replies, folding his hands before him. Dean's eyes widen and his head snaps up from the screen so fast Castiel fears for his neck. "Are you Ok Dean?" he asks concerned, walking to his boyfriends side.

 

"What did you just call me?" Dean splutters, redness washing up his neck. Cas cocks his head to the side, confused.

 

"Snuggle Sausage?" he asks. Dean makes a strangled noise and nods.

 

"Why would you call me that?" Dean asks, clearly uncomfortable.

 

"Sam informed me that…"

 

"Sam of course," Dean cuts him off with a growl, slamming the laptop closed and standing.

 

"I'm confused. Sam told me that couples use pet names as a sign of affection," Cas says, a frown creasing his eyebrows. Dean's face softens, his anger at Sam abating for the moment.

 

"It's Ok Cas, it is true actually, just… don't call me 'snuggle sausage' Ok?" Dean says stepping forward and planting a kiss to Castiel's lips before brushing past the very confused angel to exit the room, presumably to wait for Sam to chew him out.

 

***

 

Castiel decided that maybe he should think of a different pet name to call Dean, one that won't make him uncomfortable.

 

Sam and Dean are relaxing in an armchair with a beer the next time Castiel appears in front of Dean. Dean's beer ends up splashed over the front of Castiel's trench coat as Dean practically jumps out of the chair in fright. "Jesus Christ Cas!" he exclaims, running a hand through his hair. Sam cackles with laughter earning him a glare.

 

"I'm sorry my Juicy Pooper," Cas consoles, leaning in to drop a kiss to Dean's nose. Sam nearly keels over with laughter, slapping his hand against the arm rest of his chair. Dean gives Cas a horrified look.

 

"Cas, "Juicy Pooper" really?" he cries.

 

"You did not want to be called snuggle sausage so I thought that juicy pooper would be an improvement," Cas explains.

 

"It's not Cas," Dean mutters, before turning a glare to Sam, "Would you shut up! This is your fault!" Sam's guffaws die down to giggles as he replies.

 

"Hey I just told Cas that "some people" use pet names, I didn't tell him that he had to," Sam says defensively. Dean rolls his eyes before storming out of the room.

 

***

 

Castiel is running out of ideas so when he visits Dean again, it's late at night and Dean is already in bed. Castiel appears outside Dean's bedroom door as to not give him a heart attack. Knocking once he waits for the muffled reply, "Come in." He finds Dean propped up on one elbow, watching Cas enter. "Hey Cas," he mumbles, pulling the duvet down for Cas to climb in beside him. Cas strips out of his trench coat, shoes and changes into a pair of Dean's sweats. Lying down beside Dean, he snuggles into Dean's side, resting his face in the crook of Dean's neck, pressing a kiss to the point where he can feel Dean's pulse flutter. "Good night Cas," Dean yawns.

 

"I don't sleep, Dean," Cas reminds him.

 

"Whatever, I know you enjoy watching me sleep," Dean chuckles.

 

"I do, because you are my handsome hunter," Cas confesses, snuggling closer. Dean lets out another chuckle.

 

"You better not call me that in front of Sam," Dean warns, wrapping an arm around his angel.

 

"You like it?"

 

"Yes," Dean says, dropping a kiss to Cas' forehead. "Now I need to sleep. Good night, my angel."

 

"Good Night, Dean."


End file.
